


The Lessons

by PastaBucket



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fridge Horror, Horror, Hurt, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Online dating is a sign of the modern age.Depending on whom you meet, it can be truly life changing....but this isn't a tale about the dangers of online dating.It's about something much, much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

The summer sun was shining down from a clear blue sky as I made my way through the beautiful seaside park. I was a bit too nervous to enjoy the greenery around me, though.

I found her sitting there on the bench, uncomfortably young, her posture straight and reserved, seemingly equally nervous, but when she turned and noticed me, her smile was still as warm and bright as the day itself, as if she was smiling to a small child.

During the date we fleshed out or bios for eachother. I learned that she was a middle child, that she studied just as hard as me, and that she had a dayjob after school.

"People often underestimate the job market.", she explained. "They're not just looking for somebody with good grades, but also with work experience. If you need to get anywhere and become somebody, you've got to get your foot in the door."

I sunk my head in defeat.

"Look, it's okay.", she assured me as she clasped my hand across the table. "You don't have to be as dedicated as I am. I'm sure things will work out for you too. I get the whole 'having a life' thing, but I'd rather make sure that my future is financially secure."

As I raised my head again, she lowered her head to catch my eyes with a serious look. "...but I do have standards too. I'm not going to waste my time on somebody with 'bad habits'. Is it true what your profile said? No drinking or smoking? No drugs?", she inquired.

"Does reading fanfiction count?", I confessed.

She thought about it. "I dunno. What kind of fanfics are we talking?" She broke out in a merry laughter at my pained expression. "Look, it's fine. I was just teasing you."

It's hard to know what to expect when you first meet in real life, but with her the only difference was that she was so cheerful. I could live with that. I must have forgotten that she was asian, though.


	2. Chapter 2

As she turned the lightswitch on, the heavy door closed behind us with a sound that echoed throughout the vast empty space.

"Do you like it?", she turned to me and smiled.

"You say you... ...teach here?" My eyes were still taking in the emptiness of the warehouse.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking: It's a bit too big. It looked smaller before they cleared it all out." She whirled around, spreading a happy smile around her. "Still, I love it. This place will always be special to me." She sighed with nostalgia.

"Oh really?", I wondered.

"I'll tell you later, maybe, if you behave yourself." She gave me a secretive smile.

I followed her across the bare concrete, but when she got halfway across, she stopped, turning to me.

"You wanna do it?", she smiled.

"Do what?" Surely she couldn't mean...

"Fuck.", she smiled, as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha-? Here?" There wasn't even any walls nearby. Just a rough concrete floor.

"Right here. Right now. I'll let you cum inside me and everything.", she smiled.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she just wrapped her arms around me and her lips against mine. A moment later I felt her crouch firmly press against my growing bulge, my body way more eager than my senses.

"No!" I pushed her off me until she let go, breathing heavily with the vertigo as my body slowly became my own again. "Look, it's just..."

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" Her smile hadn't changed.

"That's not the kind of person I am.", I explained. "Look, you're nice and all, but we've only known eachother for a few hours. I thought you were serious."

"Well, I AM serious.", she smiled confidently. "I'm not sure if I'm ovulating or not, but we can practice, can't we?"

She pressed against me again and placed a hand on my cheek. "Look, I chose you. You're a good student. You're all I ever wanted. Just give me a chance. I'll prove myself." Her confidence was just unyielding, and as she started kissing me again, she started sending chills down my spine.

This time she didn't let go. For having such a frail frame, her sudden desire made her strong, and I was afraid I'd break something if I shoved her harder. Again I felt the separation happening. My body had made a different decision than my own, and as she kept going, my resistence grew weaker and more futile, until I finally had to give up. There was just no use fighting it anymore. There was a strange sweet smell in the air as my hands instinctively started moving across her back. I tried to give in to it - tried to want it to happen just for the sake of my peace of mind - but it just felt too horribly wrong to reconcile with. This wasn't me. My hands tugged up her shirt from her waistline, and as they began exploring across the young skin of her back, I soon encountered the rough surfaces of fresh, wet scabs and grooves oozing with slimy pus. My eyes grew wide and I started screaming, her lips still covering mine, but this didn't bother her one bit. In fact, it just made her force herself harder.

I still struggle to remember what happened after that.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to, I felt a soft, merciful bed against my back. I was about to sigh from relief that it had all been a nightmare, right before a happy giggle reached my ears.

Straddled on top of me, I felt her finger slowly write something on my chest, using some form of secreted slime.

"Morning, sunshine.", she smiled as she finished the heart. "You did good. Not bad for a virgin."

My head thick with fog, I was still too numb to struggle.

"You were like an animal. I lost count of how many times we came.", she continued with a teasing grin. Completely naked now, she looked completely unscathed. Memories flashed before me, of my fingers sliding loose the skin from her face, but I pushed those thoughts away with all my might.

"Who-? What are you?", I mumbled, trying to grasp for every ounce of panic.

"I'm your girlfriend now.", she smiled. "...and also your teacher."

"No. This shouldn't have happened.", I protested.

"That wasn't for you to decide though, was it?", she continued to kindly smile.

"You're disgusting.", I managed to frown.

She responded with a swift pair of knuckles straight into my eyesocket.

"That was lesson number TWO: Mind your manners and respect your teacher.", she smiled softly. "We have some work laid out for us, but I'll make a man out of you yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Still not being able to believe my ears, I exited the police station.

"So how did it go?", I heard her casual yet chilling voice behind me.

I spun around and there she was, still smiling with joy, leaning her shoulder against the wall for support, her arms crossed.

"Y-you knew.", I managed to stammer at her. This was why she'd urged me to do it before we parted outside the hotel.

"Of course I knew. I'm a sensible person.", she gloated.

"This is nothing but sensible."

"I'm only a 17 year old girl.", she smiled matter-of-factly. "In some countries you're not even allowed to have sex with me, and they'd put YOU away. ...you rapist."

"They didn't even want to hear a testimony." I just couldn't believe it. "They told me that even if you confessed to everything, ..."

"Besides, ", she filled in. "what do you really know about me? I never told you my last name, and my first name could have been fake. You don't know where I live, and the room was paid for with your credit card. It's like I'm a ghost." She smiled again. "Come! I know I'm not the company you want, but there's a café just down the block, and I promise I won't rape you again over breakfast. Your head must be just buzzing with questions, and if you leave right now, you'll probably get your wish fulfilled and never see me again."

It took me a while to arrive at the bizarre conclusion that she was right. It had been a struggle to even face the humiliation to decide to tell the police. She was the only one that I could talk to. ...and she would have the answers.

"This is such bullshit.", I steamed as I gave in and started walking. At least she wouldn't dare to try anything around people.

"Lesson number three: The cops will not help you.", she smiled as she reached for my hand. I quickly yanked it out of her reach as a demonstration of defiance. I hated her so much that I wanted to puke.

"How's the eye?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was the dawning of another summers day, equally bright to the first, at least to the people eating around us. To me, however, it might as well be night. It was as if I was no longer part of the world anymore - that is was just me and my rapist, sitting opposite eachother, in hell. Part of me wanted to draw attention - to just scream for help and point at her. ...but that wouldn't end well. What would they do? Call the police?

She seemed to be enjoying her meal. Even though it wasn't the most expensive thing in the world, I can't believe that I paid for it.

"So is any of what you told me before even true?", I asked.

"Of course.", she smiled. "Who do you take me for?" Her carefree smile widened even more. "Do you want to see pictures?"

Before I had time to answer she started rummaging through her jacket pocket and produced a phone and started fiddling with it before finally presenting me with a picture of her family. "That's my younger brother with my mom...", she described.

"Hey, wait - that's-" That wasn't her phone at all.

"...and this is my friends.", she continued. "Yeah, I borrowed it while you were sleeping - I hope you don't mind."

Her friends looked just as cheerful as she was. The nightmare that I remembered seemed so unreal. I took the phone out of her hand. "It's my phone.", I frowned.

"I closed your dating account, since you won't be needing it anymore.", she continued.

I just gaped at her audacity. Surely that can't be done. She would have needed my password for that. ...but when I doublechecked, my profile was just gone.

"You -... You can't do that.", I groaned.

"Then I guess your profile is still there.", she giggled.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you: Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. ...forever. It's lesson four."

"You stole my phone.", I mumbled. I realized that if I hadn't decided to join her for breakfast, that I would never have gotten it back. All my contact info would just be gone. I should really make backups for that. "So what's lesson number five?"

"That your mother probably misses you very much.", she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, mom.", I greeted her once she answered. It felt nice to have an excuse to take my eyes of my antagonist across the table.

"Where have you been?!" She sounded weirdly upset for some reason.

"What do you mean?", I frowned.

"You could have at least called! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Uh... ...I'm sorry?"

What was going on? The voice didn't even sound like hers anymore.

"Please come home. We've all been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't.", my lips formulated. My vocal chords were no longer mine. "I've run away. Please don't worry about me. I'm safe. I'm staying with a friend."

"Run away?! Why on Earth would you do such a thing?! We've gone to the police. They've been looking for you too."

"Please don't look for me anymore.", her voice emanated from my vocal chords. "Tell them I'm fine."

I cut the ghastly call short by closing the phone, almost dropping it.

Trembling, I looked up at the girl.

"So how did it go?", she asked nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

I should have ran, right then and there, phone in hand. It's what a rational and sensible person would do.

...but I didn't. Maybe it was because somewhere I began to realize that there were nowhere to run to.

I could run home, and shut and lock the door. ...but it wouldn't matter. She'd gone through my phone. She knew passwords. I had phone numbers listed there, of everyone who had ever been close to me. She'd just track me down. She'd make... ...things happen, to me, and anyone who got in her way.

I had to at least see this through, I told myself. There had to be some way to reason with her, if I only learned enough about her. ...and I think she knew this too - that she had known this from the very start when she somehow got rid of my real date at the park.

"Come on. It's time to go.", she said and rose from the table. "I'm staying with a couple. It's a pretty big house, so there's room for both of us."

I didn't know what to say anymore, and so I said nothing. As she took my hand I realized that I was really just along for the ride.

I felt like I had lost all the gripping on reality, and were now falling straight into a pitch black abyss - a helpless feeling that kept my head tumbling as we walked.

Hand in hand, she led me up the steps to the house and entered.

"Now promise to behave yourself.", she said.

The man waiting for us at the door inspired a new depth of dread into me, because I saw what would become of me. Mechanically he greeted her, apathy having eaten his soul long ago, leaving only a shell of a man, made to serve.

As she led me past the dining room, I saw his wife and son stare back at us from the table, with looks so defeated that they looked like they had physically died.

Upstairs she led me, and into her room.

This wasn't a person's room. A person's room would have furniture. This looked more like a dungeon. A pungent stench hung in the air as I just stared at the filthy mattress in front of me, and its landscape of various stains.

"Close the door behind you.", Junko instructed. "Class is in session."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Junko Furuta (古田 順子 Furuta Junko) was a Japanese high-school student who was abducted, tortured, raped, and murdered in the late 1980s.  
> Her story is so long and horrifying that I can't do it justice.  
> What I can do, however, is dwell on something that the judge said during the sentencing: That she had been "murdered so brutally at the young age of 17, [that her] soul must be wandering in torment".  
> ...but that's wishful thinking. A good student doesn't lament its fate. A good student learns.  
>   
> I wrote this story in an abnormal way. Some superstitious readers would call it a cursed way.  
> Normally you write a story so that it makes sense: You explain Junko to the reader. You make the reader understand her.  
> What I instead did, was put the haunting of Junko in the story - her ghost and her energy.  
> I've used this "protagonist as the narrator" technique once before, in my Elena Katina story, except this is to greater effect.  
> This means that if you go and read about what happened to Junko, and then come back and read this story again, that you'll actually find a deeper fear waiting for you here, in the form of understanding.  
> ...and some superstitious readers may now turn to me and ask "Why would you do that? Why would you risk cursing your readers with hauntings?",  
> and to that I say "Because I care more about ghosts than I care about humans.".  
> There's no rule on this site against spreading curses - not that I know of.


End file.
